Today, people utilize computing devices (or systems) for various purposes. Users of computing devices can interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to send messages to one another, browse web sites, access online resources, interact with social networks, and create media content, such as by taking pictures and recording videos.
In some instances, a user can access a camera on his or her computing device. In one example, the user can launch a camera application (i.e., app) on the computing device. Under conventional approaches, when the user switches between a front-facing camera mode and a rear-facing camera mode in the camera application, a display of the computing device will often fade or change into a live camera view in a substantially straightforward manner. In another example, when the user creates media content to be transmitted, the transmission of the media content generally appears to occur in a straightforward manner under conventional approaches. In a further example, in accordance with conventional approaches, when the user causes media content to be provided in a thumbnail preview, the thumbnail preview is provided in an overall straightforward manner. However, such conventional approaches can often times be uninteresting, monotonous, and lackluster. These and other concerns associated with conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with processing or interacting with media content.